Riptor vs the animatronics
Wiz:There are a lot of video game ananimals with human intelligence. Boomstick:like Riptor the reptile with a killer instinct. Wiz:and the animatronics from freddy fazbear's pizza. Boomstick:he's wiz and I'm boomstick. Wiz:and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Riptor Wiz:after the original riptor was killed by TJ combo but Ultratech brought her back to life. Boomstick:but they decided to add a few upgrades this riptor is more reptillian. Wiz:Riptor can breath fire, she can also blast missiles. Boomstick:but not only that but she can separate her tail into different pieces and stretch out kinda like Ivy's snake sword. Wiz:Riptor's signature weapon is her velociraptor instincts. Boomstick:and if you think that is awesome she has badass armor on her body and can roll up in a ball kinda like sonic. The Animatronics note:springtrap is not there because it has all the animatronics at freddy fazbear's pizza Freddy Fazbear wiz:freddy fazbear's pizzeria a place where happiness and fun come to life. Boomstick:if getting killed and shoved into a freddy suit is fun. Wiz:freddy fazbear is the lead singer of the animatronic band. Boomstick:he has microphone he can use to stab his opponents I mean a freaking microphone. note:thank you to everyone who made a db/omm depicting freddy using his mike as a weapon you inspired me. Wiz:he also has the ability to teleport,and super strength. He can also bite his opponents. Boomstick:but his signature weapon is his jumpscare. cues Freddy's jumpscare. Wiz:despite being the main antagonist freddy doesn't come out until night 3 this might be a reference to the fact that bears aren't energetic. Boomstick:so he is like hibernating? Wiz:no boomstick he is just inactive unless someone runs out of power Boomstick: Freddy also has stealth can you see him? (shows picture of freddy in girls bathroom.) Boomstick:well anyway the best thing about freddy is his evil laugh. cues freddy's laugh Bonnie the Bunny. Wiz:bonnie is the guitarist of freddy fazbear's pizza Boomstick:she is one creepy bunny Wiz:actually boomstick Bonnie is a girl. Boomstick:bonnie is a girl? my life is a lie. note:this is a reference to the fact that I originally thought bonnie was a girl Wiz:bonnie has super speed along with a guitar to whack his opponents. cues Bonnie's jumpscare. Boomstick:ah don't eat my face if you were hungry just eat the pizza. Wiz:bonnie is the most energetic animatronic. Boomstick:so does bonnie plays football. Wiz:no Bonnie is the first one to move, Boomstick:that animatronic can't help but piss you off. Chica the Chicken Wiz:chica the chicken is the back up singer of freddy fazbear's pizza. cues Chica's jumpscare Boomstick:aaaah if you jumpscare me one more time chica I will turn you into kfc. Wiz:boomstick Chica will put up more of a fight than that well anyway Chica has super speed and she has 2 sets of teeth. Boomstick:wow! what kind of person would let kids play with her. Wiz:chica can also has super intelligence since she can hack into your camera into a second. Boomstick:she also goes to the kitchen to eat pizza. I kinda don't blame her, if I worked in a pizzerea I'd probably eat the pizza. Foxy Wiz:one of the most popular animatronics. Unlike the other animatronics foxy isn't a member of the band. Boomstick:he is popular because he is freaking pirate and who doesn't like pirates. Wiz:foxy can slash people with his hook and can run. Boomstick:is foxy running a marathon? Wiz:No Boomstick well anyway Foxy can hack into your electricity. cues Foxy's jumpscare Boomstick:surprise mother fucker!!!! Wiz:foxy can also open his jaw wide and has sharp teeth. He also lunge at people. cues withered foxy's jumpscare Boomstick:looks like Foxy is a football player. Golden Freddy Wiz:not much is known about golden freddy. Boomstick:I am going to pawn him. Wiz:he hacks into your game. cues golden freddy's jumpscare Boomstick:awww bleep that no good son of a bleep that jack bleep Wiz:golden freddy can become a head and fly at you and teleport Boomstick:looks like he is gold The Toy animatronics Wiz:since the original animatronics were to ugly the people decided to to use them for parts in order to make more kid friendly animatronics. Boomstick:the old animatronics were the ugliest things I ever seen. Wiz: Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica can lunge at you. Toy bonnie can his you with his guitar. They are both agile. Boomstick:toy freddy can teleport,stab you with his microphone,and is strong even though he looks like a teddy bear. the Mangle Wiz:mangle is the toy version of foxy until kids started taking her apart. Toy Foxy was then refferred to as the mangle. Boomstick:wow what drugs have the kids been on. Wiz:the mangle can climb walls,can teleport,and can lunge at you. Boomstick:she is also a candidate for the bite of 87 due to fact that she bites your head when she jumpscares you. Wiz:the mangle can also admit radio static. Boomstick:but she still can't play songs. Wiz:The mangle has a second head. Boomstick:but she had to pay the consequences for having a second head and has one hand and one eye. Puppet Wiz:one of the most dangerous animatronics the puppet hides in a box. Boomstick:and if you think that is silly his weakness is a music box. Wiz:he gets tampered when someone plays the song my grandfather's clock. Boomstick:if he likes the song why can't he download it on his mp3. Wiz:Puppet can teleport,has super speed,super strength and can lunge. Boomstick:he is always after you. Balloon Boy Wiz:Balloon Boy unlike the other animatronics never jumpscares you. Boomstick:he may not be able to jumpscare you but he can disable your flashlight and laugh at you in an annoying way. Wiz:Balloon Boy will hopefully lose this death battle. Anyway he has a sign that says balloons and can jump high by using his balloon. Boomstick:that is one assbrain. Wiz:alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:it's time for a death battle! Riptor goes on a rampage and runs into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The toy animatronics face him. fight! animatronics 11 riptor 1 Toy Chica,Toy Bonnie,and Toy Freddy take turns beating him up. Riptor slashes at toy chica who wasn't really able to defend herself against riptor. Toy Chica stumbles back a little. Riptor mauls toy chica. Riptor digs his claws in Toy Chica's stomach and rips her in half. animatronics 10 riptor 1 Toy Bonnie hit Riptor with his guitar. He tried to hit her again but her armor blocked it. Riptor breathed fire on Toy Bonnie analating him. animatronics 9 riptor 1 Riptor shoved toy freddy against a wall and went to the game room. BB hit Riptor with his sign and uses his balloon to jump away. Riptor pounces on BB and crushes his neck with her claws. animatronics 8 riptor 1 Toy Freddy finds Riptor and stabs him with his microphone. Riptor shrieks at Toy Freddy. Riptor does a claw uppercut and a tail lift on Toy Freddy. Riptor blasts several missiles at Toy Freddy blowing him up. animatronics 7 riptor 1 the mangle snuck up behind riptor and jumped on her. Mangle attacked Riptor.Riptor throws her off. Riptor runs into the parts/service room and suddenly withered foxy ran at her. Riptor's tail separated and she attacks withered foxy with it. Riptor ran away and hid in the prize counter. The puppet lunged at Riptor and threw her. Riptor blasts a missile at the puppet but the puppet teleported dodging it. The rest of the animatronics came. Withered Chica headbutted Riptor and pecked him. Withered Freddy stabbed her in the flank with his microphone. Withered Bonnie joined in as and attacked Riptor. Withered Foxy ran at Riptor and lunged at her. Withered Foxy slashed her side with his hook. Mangle and the puppet joined in. Category:Hyper Anon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years